Reincarnation
by erisvendetta
Summary: Love starts young and blooms at the right time like a flower. But unlike it, true love lives even if two persons who bears it dies. Even until death to the next life, that love will never cease to exist. This is the story of Meruem and Komugi's unconditional love. They may not have said it in words. But it was evident in their actions, their dying breath, up until to their next liv
1. Preface

Reincarnated

Written by: erisvendetta

Author's Note: I love Komugi and Meruem tandem, even cried at the ending of the chimera ant arc when they died. I wanted to have more Komugi and Meruem moments, so that is why I have made this fanfic for myself, but I'm sharing it to you guys so that you'll know what's running in this bizarre mind of mine. Though in this fanfic they are not the same persons as before, they may bear the appearance and names but the characters here that died in hxh are reincarnated here in my fanfic. Though some others that died are not present here since I do not have any idea what would they be doing here.

Hunter x hunter world and it's characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I am simply borrowing some of the characters to create this fanfic. Though I own the original characters introduced here.

Reviews are highly needed and appreciated, except for those with foul words. Updates on every chapter will be every after two weeks, probably more or less. That would depend since I'm quite busy and also I still don't know where this story would go or how would end, but I've already made a main plot. So I'm just gonna be posting a chapter one after the other until I've we've reached an ending.

PREFACE

The loud cry of pain echoed throughout the entire mansion of the Chime estate in Zaban City. The lady of the house, Mrs. Queen Chime was giving birth to her first born son

''Quick! Call the doctor! It's not yet time for him to be born!'' Queen had cried, servants rushed to and fro trying their best to help even in their limited knowlege about giving birth. Some had ran out, others had fetched the family doctor. A few had stayed to accompany their mistress in her panicked state. She was having a fit of hysterics that made some of the servants worried. A few moments later, a middle aged man came in accompanied by some of the servants and had drew closer to the lady. He was the family doctor. The screams continued as the mother went into labor. The child in her womb was only 8 months old. She was due to give birth 3 weeks from now but her water had already broke in the midst of her daily stroll. The doctor tried to soothe her, he knew that even if born premature, the child wouldn't have any defects in his physical appearance.

''It's okay, you can let him leave if he wants to'' he said refering to the child in her womb.

''But-'' her protests died in her mouth as she saw the determination on her doctor's eyes. Queen knew that the doctor knew what was happening. So she nodded in response.

''Now, push!'' he commanded and she followed, pushing with every energy she has. Moments later, the loud cry of pain had been drowned by the wail of a child. The child had been born. A young master was given to them.

''It's a boy Milady'' whispered a servant girl who held Queen's arm, her pink eyes looking at the boy. The doctor quickly took the boy and covered a blanket on him. From Queen, who was looking at her son lovingly even though tireness was evident in her beautiful face, the doctor looked at the newly born boy in his hands. His dark hair was lightly sprayed on his tiny head. Through the thin sheen of blood that covered his complexion was a lightly pale skin. Thin, pink lips were opened. The young boy ceased his crying and opened his eyes for the very first time. The doctor who held the child was astonished as a pair of purple, slanted eyes stared at him. Not in wonder, but with focused, calculating eyes as if the child could already understand anything. The young boy yawned, an act of boredom or sleepiness. Then closed his eyes succumbing himself into a deep sleep. Astonished, the doctor could only do nothing but stare at the boy. He may not be a fortune teller, but he could tetl that this boy will grow up something wonderful, but something horrific too.

In the northwest of the Chime estate where the house for servants was. Seyla, a woman who was a servant of the Chime family and was also pregnant, was busy tending to the little plants in a small pot she owned. She hummed a happy tune as she watered her little flowers while she was gently caressing her bloated tummy. All of a sudden, she felt something warm and wet shot through her body. It trickled down to her legs. Looking down, Seyla kept herself calm as her mind had registered what was happening. Her water broke, and she was slowly going into labor. Clutching her bloated stomach while gulping in deep short breaths, she called her husband who had come for her at her first call along with some others.

''Get some hot water and some blankets ready!'' yelled one woman who had experience in giving birth, she kept a hand at Seyla's back to assist her. Others from the house rushed too for help, slowly and carefully bringing Seyla in the house. Seyla clutched her husband's hand tightly as to suppress the pain she was feeling.

''You can do this Seyla'' An old woman said, possitioning herself below Seyla for her birth.

''all you have to do is breathe and push'' she added. Nodding, Seyla clutched her husband's hand even more and screamed as she pushed with everything she got. Her scream echoed in that small room broke after feeling the relief. A loud wail had replaced it.

''It's a girl!'' The old woman cried happily as she cleaned the bloodied child and wrapped her in a clean blanket.

She had given birth to her first born daughter. Seyla smiled at the thought. Her husband quickly took their little bundle of joy in a blanket when the woman had reached the child towards him. Tears sprang from Seyla's eyes as she stared down at her daughter her husband held in his arms. The young girl was pale white, and so was the little swirled tuft on her head, her lips was as pink as ever and her nose was a bit up-curled. She lowered her wail as she tried to open her eyes, thick dark lashes lined her eyelids that sparkled with unshed tears. Half-closed pale blue eyes stared at the stranger that held her, not knowing yet that this person was her father. Afraid of the unknown, the child closed her eyes once again and let out another wail that earned giggles and laughter from the crowd in the room.

''She's got a good pair of lungs'' commented one of them. A throaty laughter escaped Sayla's husband's mouth as he carefuly handed their daughter to his wife.

In separate houses, Seyla and Queen each took their children together in unision that was carefuly handed to them. Both of them keeping their child as close to their body as possible. Sayla drew a line down on her daughter's nose while Queen brushed her son's hair backwards. They both nuzzled their faces closer to their children and cooed the names they have chosen for them.

''Meruem'' said Queen.

''Komugi'' said Sayla.


	2. Chapter 1

**I just confirmed that Neferpitou was a he! And I thought it was just a crazy rumour. I always thought he was a she, Pitou struck me as a female the first time I saw him. So, here I wrote Pitou as a she. Even in the next life, Pitou will be a she.**

CHAPTER 1

Sitting cross-legged on a bright white room, Neferpitou waited in silence. Her head ducked, eyes closed and a smile twitching her lips, swaying her tail back and forth after a few moments. Her ears twitched, inclining to the right and she opened her eyes. Footsteps began to appear out of nowhere from that direction. Afterwards, a pair of bare feet stopped in front of her.

''Have you decided yet?'' A female voice asked her. Pitou raised her head to look at the woman. All dressed in white, not in a dress but a short shorts and sleeveles blouse, the woman hovered above her. Her long dark curly hair reached her lower back, crimson eyes stared at her blankly. The woman was beautifully pale, but emotions devoid her face, as if nothing would make her feel happy nor pain. The woman said her name was Yule. Neferpitou scanned the huge room again. Vacant except for the three different white doors on each wall. One was by her left, the other is by her right and the last one was in front of her. It was the door she came in earlier.

She had awakened earlier in the other side of that door that lead to this bright white room after blacking out in the conclusion of their fight with that spiky haired kid. After a few moments, she decided to enter that door, pushing it to open. The room was empty except for two other doors, and out of nowhere, the woman appeared in front of her. Pitou had backed up and crouched, ready to fight anything that threatens her. She grasped the handle of the door she came in, turning it to open, only to find out that it was already locked.

''Welcome Neferpitou'' the woman said. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but it had a tinge of authority in it.

''How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I?'' Pitou asked. She felt intimidated by this stranger, she doesn't know her and she had no idea what was happening, why from one point she blacked out during the fight then the next she found herself in that room. That confused her and frightened in a way that she was worried for her king. Of what the dangers might inflict upon him by those infiltrators that were the enemy. But she had an idea on what may be happening right now, or the better word for that sentence: happened. An idea to what had happened to her.

''My name is Yule, guardian of this room called the crossing. Where every life leads at the end. I know you Neferpitou because I know every soul that come through that door'' Yule raising one pale arm, pointed out the door behind her.

''What am I doing here?'' Pitou asked, suddenly intrigued. Yule dropped her arm gracefully to her side. Pitou noticed that Yule had not moved an inch from her position, nor changed her facial expression. Yule stood there, rigid as a statue, except when she moved her hand.

''You are here, because you're dead. Like I said earlier, this is where life leads at the end. Souls who died are lead here to choose between these two doors'' Yule had said, her voice still as cold as the dead. She raised her arms to simuntaneously point at the doors on each her side. Pitou turned rigid.

'i knew it!' was the only thought that crossed her mind. So she really was dead, that was what her idea was. But it was still quite a shock to know about it.

''These two doors are the 'pass''' Yule pointed at Pitou's left. ''And the 'judge''' Yule added pointing at the door on Pitou's right.

''The pass door is what will bring you back to the real world, as a newborn child in a new life.'' Yule continued.

''On the other hand, the judge door is not really a door but an elevator. It will look at everything what have you done in all your lives, the past and the present and will judge you, bringing you up to paradise or bringing you down to damnation.''

''Nyow I understand'' Pitou murmured to herself, bringing up a hand on her chin. Suddenly interested at her current state.

''so what will your decision be?'' Yule asked her after a few moments.

''pass or judge?'' Pitou remained silent for a moment. Thinking of her decision. A smile slowly crept her face as an idea lit up her mind.

''There are no other prohibitions on the decision, correct?'' Pitou asked Yule.

''That is correct. There are none that will make you hesitate. Whatever your decision will be, it will be respected.'' Yule replied. Still looking as blank as ever.

''Nyow I understand'' Pitou murmured again to herself.

''I have decided, to wait here'' she announced. Pitou was sure that for a fleeting moment, Yule's eyes changed their expression.

''Very well'' With that, Yule disappeared into thin air that shocked Pitou. Afterwards, she walked over to the wall with no door and sat on the floor.

Waiting.

If she was dead, then there's no doubt that, the others will come to. But if not, then she had waited in vain. Pitou just sat there doing nothing. Watching as dead people come and go, all of them being welcomed by Yule who kept asking her once in a while about her decision. Her count of the souls that came reached 169 when Yule appeared again to ask her that question. Like always, Pitou just answered her nonchalantly.

''I'm still going to wait and think'' Neferpitou answered, ducking her head again. Yule nodded at her answer.

''Very well, I shall be too waiting for your decision.'' With that, Yule disappeared again into thin air. Eversince she had seen the woman do that, Pitou still couldn't make out how Yule does that. The entrance door creaked and opened, her ear twitched at the sound.

'170.' She thought amusingly. It was funny how people die every minute around the world. Time runs differently there than in the real world, sometimes it goes slow, sometimes fast. Pitou raised her head, welcoming the new arrival.

It was Menthuthuyoupi.

Confused just like her earlier. But she wasn't surprised when she saw him. She was expecting him. Yule appeared again to meet Menthuthuyoupi like she had with Neferpitou and the other souls.

''Pitou!'' Youpi exclaimed as he drew closer to her and the door behind him swung back, closing into a shut tight.

''What's happening? Where are we? Where's his majesty?'' Youpi asked her confusingly.

''We're at the crossing, this where we go when we die'' Pitou said amusingly.

''So I'm dead?'' Youpi asked, earning a nod from Pitou.

''Yes, and we have to choose between these doors, the pass leads to the real world and the judge leads to a place of paradise or damnation'' Pitou gave a summary of what she found out, pointing at each door. Letting him decide, Pitou kept silent. She caught a glimpse of Yule who was standing at one corner of the room, she wondered why Yule had just kept silent. She shrugged her shoulders at the thought. Youpi stared at Pitou who was sitting nonchalantly at the floor like she was just sitting at her post back at the palace.

''you haven't decided yet?'' he asked her. Pitou shook her head.

''I still couldn't, the pass door seems promising enough but I'm intrigued by the judge door'' she answered him, not the truth but part of it really. She was waiting if Pouf might come. Wondering if he would survive unlike Youpi and her.

''you two must make your decisions,'' Yule interupted them. Finally. Pitou had thought ''time runs different here than in the real world'' Youpi diverted his gaze from Pitou to the Pass door then to Yule.

''The pass door returns to the real world right?'' he asked her, Yule nodded.

''that is correct'' Youpi faced the passing door and strode towards it.

''I don't know about you Pitou but our king needs us! I need to get back to the real world!'' With that, Youpi had pulled the door open and went in. The blinding light welcomed everyone in the room. Yule just stood her ground while Pitou raised an arm to cover her eyes. Youpi was engulfed by the blinding light and was nowhere to be seen. The pass door slammed close in a loud shut.

''your friend has made his decision. Have you?'' Yule asked her. Again, Pitou ducked her head. A taunting and amused smile twitching her lips.

''My decision remains the same. I will wait. He had made his since he didn't know that he's going to be reborn'' she answered.

''That is what happens if you give the short version of the rules'' Yule had said. Accusation was now evident in her voice. Pitou smiled at the fact. So the woman could really feel emotion.

''But your explanation was too long!'' She whined, earning a glare from Yule before disappearing. She sticked her tongue out towards the spot where Yule disappeared and took it back in afterwards. More Minutes passed and more dead people had come in from the entrance door, people who had died. Each one was welcomed by Yule, explained the rules and was made to decide. Some had chosen the pass door while few had chosen the judge door. Not even one had even considered waiting. The entrance door had yet opened to another arrival.

It was Shaiapouf.

''Pitou!'' Like Youpi, Pouf was confused. He was welcomed by Yule and was explained about the doors. Pitou just let Yule do the talking since she didn't feel like talking. Unlike Youpi, Pouf had understood the situation and had made the same decision she made.

''I will stay'' He said, turning to Yule. The woman nodded at his response and disappeared. But then again, Pitou saw a fleeting change in her expression, before she disappeared. She saw Yule's expression was a bit annoyed and irritated. Probably because nothing like this ever happened before. Pitou shrugged her shoulders again and went back to her position. If Pouf was here, then there was a high chance that the king would be, Pitou doesn't care how long she would wait, as long as when he arrived, she will go through the pass door with him to be able to serve him in the next life as his loyal servant.

Pouf placed his arms around him and stood beside Pitou, leaning on the wall as well. He couldn't believe that he was dead, but the poison had been too much, no one could ever survive it. It pains him to know that soon enough, the king will be joining them in this room. At least when they are reborn in the world, he would still continue to serve him, and if he would one day dominate the entire world, he would want to see that day. For his king to rule the world with power and dominance.

''The King,'' he had murmured. Pitou looking up to him with curious eyes.

''I decided to wait because his majesty was poisoned by that bomb that killed me too.'' he said. Tears had began to form in his eyes. He couldn't bear to think that the king would die of poison. All of their dreams of his majesty being the king of the world were washed away like footprints on the sand.

''He will be, joining us here.'' He added. Pitou didn't look shock as Pouf would've expected her to be. But then, she was waiting here with him when she could have passed on to her new life. She must've had the same idea as him. To serve the king and accompany him to his next life.

''then Youpi's return was in vain'' Pitou had said, catching Pouf's attention. Pouf looked down at Pitou, she had already ducked her head keeping Pouf from seeing her face. Pitou knew that, that was going to happen, but she couldn't accept the fact that their king had been defeated by an invisible and unavoidable opponent.

It was ironic.

He was the strongest in the world, no one could defeat or kill him, not even the strongest human, but with just a simple poison, he was going to die.

''so, Youpi had passed here already huh?'' Pouf had murmured to himself.

It was all in vain. Everything they have done to serve the king was all in vain. Their plans that have been built ever since they have not yet been born were already built in a perfect tower. And above that tower is where the king will sit for the entire world could see him. Who could've thought that a blind little human could easily destroy that perfect tower? Someone who didn't have any sign of intelligence? Someone who didn't even know anything besides a board game and was a source of food for them Chimera ants?

Nobody except him.

He hates her. No. He despise her for ruining something so important for their king. She had ruined his King's mind, gave him questions that he couldn't answer. That girl had strongly influenced his King's behavior, changed his very being. He knew that, that would happen but he had carelessly allowed it. He would not allow that to happen again in the next life. He would definitely kill that girl in his next life and any other who will be a threat to his king's existence. He thought of himself as the king's royal guard.

'what an incompetent fool you are Pouf!' he thought to himself.

'You are unworthy to become a royal guard!' He added. He wasn't capable of being a royal guard, He couldn't even guard the king with his life. While he was busy, the king had been fighting alone somewhere with an enemy that gave them this poison. He laughed hysterically that earned a curious look from Pitou. If Pitou had not known better, she would think that Pouf had lost his senses. The only thing missing in this scene Pouf was making was him playing his violin insanely. Pouf grasped his head and knelt on his knees, laughing and crying hysterically, screaming altogether. That made Pitou inch a bit farther away from him as Pouf made a scene in that vacant room. Yule appeared again, witnessing the scene that earned a shocking expression from her. Pitou would have been amused to see the changes on Yule's emotionless face, but she was too occupied in moving away from Pouf who was still acting like an insane person. The reason why Yule had appeared is because the door had opened once again. But this time it was someone they were waiting and was expecting. Sensing the familiar aura, Pouf had snapped out of his insanity and was looking at the door. His face was wet with tears.

From the other side of the door, Meruem had came in. He was confused at first to where he was, but he kept his composure normal. Following behind him from the door was Komugi, whom until death had never left his side and never let go of his hand. Now, he wasn't going to let it go. He would hold her hand for eternity.

''Your majesty!'' Pouf and Pitou dropped to their knees, bowing at their superior. Meruem was not surprised at all after seeing Pouf and Pitou, for he knew that he was going to be with them soon. But where was Youpi? Only two of the royal guards were here and a woman he had never met before.

''It seems we have ourselves a pair'' Yule had said, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

''A pair?'' Pitou had asked, suddenly intrigued by the new information she will know. Yule met her gaze. Still her crimson eyes were still blank.

''a pair is what we call two souls who arrive here together. These souls are destined to be together for eternity, in this life, and the next, and the next.'' Yule explained. Hearing this, Meruem's grip on Komugi's hand never changed. Instead he had drew her even closer that earned a glare from Pouf. Something inside Meruem stirred after hearing those words. Something in him felt light, knowing that they will never be apart. Seeing how the king held that filthy human's hand, Pouf continued to glare at Komugi who remained silent all the while.

'How could that woman have the guts to touch their king?' Pouf thought.

She was nothing but a lowly human. A source of food. She could be easily killed with one strike. He would really kill her! No, she was already dead. He would have to kill her when they are reborn. At that point, the king will continue to live while she will be reborn again in another life, when that happens, he will hunt her down and kill her again. He would never allow her to come near the king again. Like the others who came, Yule explained to Meruem and Komugi the rules of the doors.

''I would advice you all to make a decision now. Time runs differently here.'' Yule had said turning to the two chimera ants who had chosen to wait. Instead of disappearing again, Yule had decided to wait for their decision. It was quite a big room, but if the pair would decide to wait as well, she can't guarantee that she won't break down in front of them and force them to take the judge door so that they won't be back again in the next life. That would be very un-guardian-ly.

''Where's Youpi? Is he not with you?'' Meruem asked Pitou who remained on her knees.

''No, he chose the pass door earlier after he had arrived. He was expecting to be with you, he did not know that he would be reborn into another life.'' Pitou said.

''I shall be choosing that door too your majesty.'' Pouf said, his head ducked but was still glaring at Komugi from underneath his bangs.

''So that I could still serve you with my life'' Pouf added. Even though she was not speaking, Pitou had the same sentiments as Pouf. She wanted and will serve the king for eternity. Meruem kept silent. Thinking how his subordinates were loyal to him, even until death. That would never cease to exist, until the next life. He was not king here, but they still treated him like one. He had to thank them.

''What is your decision?'' Yule interrupted. She may not look like it through her blank, emotionless face, but she was getting impatient at every second that passed.

''You, Neferpitou? Have you not made up a decision yet? You have been waiting for quite a while now. You too Shaiapouf.'' Yule's voice had a tinge of irritation. Sensing this, Meruem turned to Komugi.

''What do you choose?'' He asked her. Komugi let go of his hand and crossed her arms in front of her. Thinking deeply.

''You see. . . '' she started. ''I don't mind which door, as long as I will be playing gungi with you Meruem-Sama'' That struck Meruem. Even Pouf and Pitou was surprised at her decision. Pouf scowled at her from underneath.

'No, you won't be able to play gungi again. I won't let it.' Pouf thought. Then an Idea hit him. To kill Komugi even before she was born, he had to be born first and grow up. Only then he could kill her and rid her from the king's world. He was absolutely sure the king will take the pass door. It was the only way he could be with Komugi. But he won't let it happen.

''Your majesty!'' Pouf cried as he rose to his feet.

''If you permit it, I want to go in first, so that I could prepare myself for your return.'' Meruem looked at Pouf who was filled with determination, but there was something in his eyes that he could not tell. Anxienty began to gnaw at the back of his mind.

''You don't need my permission to do that Pouf'' Meruem said.

''you may leave if you want to'' Pouf bowed at him before walking towards the pass door. Throwing a deadly glance towards Komugi, careful not to be seen by the King and the rest of the people in that room.

Again, blinding light filled the entire room as Pouf opened the pass door. Pitou and Meruem had to block their view away from the light while Komugi and Yule remained unmoved. The door closed, taking Pouf and the light with it. Pitou and Meruem dropped their hands to their sides once again. Pitou stood up, her gaze not leaving the pass door.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

''How 'bout you Pitou?'' Yule asked after Pouf disappeared into the pass door. Now, she only need to dispose these three remaining souls. Neferpitou, Meruem and Komugi. Pitou stared at Yule who was almost glaring at her. She could tell that Yule was only pissed at her and not with the rest. With this she sighed and turned her attention towards the king.

''If you would permit me your majesty I'll-'' Pitou said but was cutted off by Meruem.

''Like I said earlier to Pouf, Pitou. You don't need to ask me that question. You can go if you want to.'' Meruem said in a tone Neferpitou had never heard before. It seemed like an order but it sounded like a permission being granted by a mother to her child. Like Pouf, she bowed to him before turning her attention towards the pass door. But before she could hold the doorknob of the door, Meruem had called her again. She instantly turned to him.

''Pitou, Thank you. For being loyal to me up until this day.'' He said. Neferpitou could feel her eyes swell up. A strange feeling arose within her. She was never been thanked. Even by someone else. Being thanked by the king meant a lot to her. She closed her eyes instantly and bowed to him again.

''I am unworthy to your thanks, sire. I will still be loyal to you in every lifetime.'' She said before opening the door. It was funny. Because earlier, that light was blinding that it hurted her eyes. But now that she was completely facing it, why does it feel different? It wasn't hurting her nor blinding her. The light was warm and welcoming that it urged her to move forward. Pitou slowly walked closer towards it, the light slowly engulfing her in it. When the door closed. Yule sighed in relief. Now she only had to get rid of this pair.

''How about you two? What would your decisions be?'' Yule asked them. Anxious to be alone in solitude again. Meruem looked down at Komugi who was just as ready as he was. He knew what his decision and so was hers. He held her hand again to assist her towards the door. When Meruem opened the door, the light welcomed them. Komugi felt something odd about her surroundings and opened her eyes, surprised to find out that she could see an image. A grotesque hand was holding hers in a gentle way, the body the hand was connected to was vaguely seen since a bright white light had taken it in. She could not believe that she could see. What was happening?

Meruem was halfway through the door when Komugi let go of his hand. He wanted to return to her but the light was making him move forward. There was no way he could get back.

''Komugi'' was his last word before the light took him. Komugi remained in the room with Yule. Even the latter was surprised at her action. That was her chance to see Meruem's true face, but Komugi saved that chance in the next life, since she was absolutely sure that they'd see each other again. In the next life.

''Why have you stayed? Did you change your decision?'' Yule asked surprisingly. Komugi, with opened eyes, turned to face her. Her first impression of Yule was undescribable. This has to be the most beautiful woman she ever saw, nothing could match her beauty to the mental images she had conjured up in her mind. But no smile crossed that beautiful face, only an emotion she could not describe.

''May I ask?'' Komugi started. Yule suddenly became curious. She turned to face Komugi better. Even wrapping her arms around her.

''What is it?'' Yule asked. Flustered, Komugi shifted to a new position.

''Uhm. . . I was wondering why Can I see. I'm supposed to be blind.'' She asked. Yule sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. Rubbing her temple to ease her annoyance. These group were a bit of a handful and a hassle.

''Here at the crossing, every disabilities, problems, ailments that every person has will vanish. It includes the loss of eyesight. That explains why you can see.'' Yule explained. Komugi nodded at her response.

''C-could I ask again one last time?'' Komugi asked. Yule began to feel like any moment she would explode. She wanted her solitude back so much that if she didn't have it she would go beserk.

''Just one, or else I have to use force upon you'' Yule could not hide the annoyance in her voice.

''Make haste or I will change my decision!'' She ordered.

''Y-yes! I was wondering if in my next life, would I have my eyesight?'' Komugi stuttered. Yule was surprised by that question.

''If that is what you wish, but since you lack eyesight in this life, you are going to have problems with it in the next. Your vision may probably be blurred or traumatized or anything extraordinary that will be a hindrance to it. Is that alright with you?'' She asked. A smile crossed Komugi's face. Happy that she'll have her eyesight finally. At least even vaguely, she will see Meruem's true face, and the beauty of the entire world.

''Yes!'' she cried out loud that earned a tiny amused smiled from Yule.

''Then you will have them'' Yule said. Finally ending that conversation.

''Thank you very much!'' Komugi bowed to her and turned to the door. The light filled the entire room again, Komugi disappearing in it. Yule released a reliefed sigh. She raised a hand and snapped her fingers in mid-air. A white couch had conjured up out of nowhere. With another sigh, she dropped herself onto it and leaned back on the soft mattress. She closed her eyes and relaxed her tense muscles. At last she had her solitude back. That was one unusual group she had ever met. Not to mention that old one earlier before them who was so irritating and was so slow in making a decision. In their past lives, they weren't that of a hassle. But every person changes in every lifetime. Probably in the next life time they won't be much of a trouble. She sighed again, trying to succumb herself into a peaceful sleep. But the hairs on the back of her neck rose in a chilling goosebump, waking her from her light sleep. Yule sighed and rose from the chair. Another soul had to yet enter the door. The chair disappeared at one snap of her hand and the door opened. This job was getting tiring and tiring. Yule thought grimly at herself.

28 years have passed since the Chimera ants have caused a great mayhem that had left hundreds and thousands of victims and casualties. Life for those countries who were affected most had already become stable. Most of the survivors had already forgotten the nightmare they have gone through that time. Some had never forget and looked at it as a lesson in life that they will surely keep. A few of those persons were the hunters who had fought bravely at that time of despair. Knov had already retired as a pro-hunter while Morel, Knuckle and Shoot remained as hunters for the association. Gon and Killua, already grown-ups, were still having tremendous adventures together. Never leaving each other's side. The other Chimera ants who have taken back their humanity and had decided to go back to their families were still living peacefuly. Away from trouble that may cause the association to change their decision and exterminate them immediately. Though some problems had come, the hunters have fought it bravely, solving whatever mysteries life has to offer. And now, peace had remained. Letting everyone live normally.

* * *

><p>In the west corner of Zaban city lies a thousand hectare estate owned by the Chime family. They were one of the richest families in the world, ranking second in the list. In the middle of that vast estate lies the huge mansion of the Chime family. Queen Chime along with her son, was the only Chime left of their bloodline. Soon, her son will inherite all of their business and riches.<p>

''Now, I'm going to repeat the question young master'' A tall, blonde man wearing a white long sleeved shirt, partnered with a black vest and long skinny pants and in his 23rd year asked the dark haired young boy sitting beside him who was staring boredly at the tree outside the window. An arm was propped at the bottom of his chin, a yawn escaped his lips as he felt even more bored. The man looked at the book he held with long slender hands. He opened his mouth to repeat the question but the young boy had already cut him of.

''There's no need Pouf.'' The boy said blankly. His gaze never leaving the tree behind the window. A bird had already perched there, it's beak was ticking at the glass window at every peck.

''The answer is 6'' The boy flatly said, throwing a bored look at his tutor. It baffled Pouf at the answer. Not because it was wrong. The answer was perfectly right. But that question was extremely difficult that even a grown up would have a hard time solving it even with a paper and a pen. But him, the young master had nothing. He had answered that complicated numerical problem with ease as if you just asked him a simple toddler's question. At the age of 8, the young master had the intelligence level higher than an average person, Years older than him. Pouf had been hired recently by the Chime family a few months ago to tutor the only son and heir to the business. But at that brief period of time, he had already made a connection to that boy. A connection made by steel cables, it was unbreakable. He had already admired the boy's cunning and splendor. Grew fond of him at that small instant. In his mind, the boy was a dominating king, and he was his fateful, loyal servant. Ready to do anything that his king desires. The boy continued to look at the blue bird that continued an endless ticking on the window pane. Suddenly he stood up. Closing the distance between him and the window with three strides. The boy's purple gaze never left the blue bird, it stopped it's ticking, looking at him as he raised his right hand with palm facing forward. In an instant, he had slammed it on the glass, creating a loud slapping sound that made the bird quickly flew away out of fright.

''Was it necessary for you to do that young master?'' Pouf asked the boy, placing the book he held down on the table. The boy took his hand away from the glass and dropped it to his side. He didn't budge a bit afterwards.

''It was becoming a nuisance.'' came the short reply from him. Pouf nodded at the answer and just stared at the young boy who just stood rigid and motionless. Like a statue that stood with all it's splendor. A knock on the door caught both of their attention. Pouf turned to look at the door, while the boy still stood by the window. His reaction had been brief, but he did not move an inch from his spot.

''Milady'' The word came out of Pouf's mouth in a respected tone as a woman dressed in a shimmering black dress had approached them, her deep violet eyes were pinned on the young boy standing by the window, red velvet tresses hung at her lower back. Behind her followed a girl. Neferpitou, A petite girl, with no less than 5 years younger than him, probably at her 18th year. She had short white ruffled hair that hung just above her shoulders, her wide cat-like eyes were pink and sometimes honey gold in shade and always had a tinge of curiosity in it. A smile was always twitching at her playful lips. She wore a simple blue dress that reached above her knees, with 5 yellow buttons on the left part of the dress. It was not a maid's uniform. No, That maid wore different clothes from the usual maid's. She was not an ordinary maid, She was the mistress' and the young master's personal maid.

''How is my son doing with his studies, Shaiapouf?'' Queen asked. Flipping her hair to her back. Pouf stood up and gave a brief bow of respect to her. Queen threw another glance at her son before returning it to him. Pouf stood straight and looked at her.

''As I've expected, he's a brilliant young boy. His intelligence is nothing I've ever seen.'' Pouf had proudly reported to her. Queen smiled at the remark. Throwing another glance at her son. Of course. He was a Chime, the only heir and the last of their bloodline. He was as brilliant as his ancestors was.

''Meruem'' She called him. Blankly, he turned to look at her. But not fully turning his body to properly look at his mother. His handsome face was blank, but his eyes stated that he was bored. He felt something in him was missing. Like a big piece of the puzzle that could complete him remained hidden somewhere. His life was utterly boring. A life where every action, every move he makes were already planned out for him, even before he was born. He wanted to search for that something that made him incomplete, but how would you start looking for something that you don't even know what it was?

''Come my child'' Queen called, extending an arm to him. Meruem's gaze went from his mother's face down to the hand she reached. But instead of following his mother's order, he turned to look at the window once more. His eyes were blank while they stared out into the horizon.

''I refuse'' he deadpanned. ''I wish to, return to my room. Alone.'' he added. Queen dropped her hand to her side once more. Pain had crossed her after her son had refused to her request. But if that is what he wishes, then she will gladly accept it. She continued to stare at him. Dark spikes were slicked backwards in one stroke on his head, the same strands of hair that she had been sweeping backwards eversince she had given birth to him. Deep purple,slanted eyes that held no emotion at all, even when he was a young baby. At a young age, Meruem had portrayed an image of a grown up. Matured because of the way he was raised. The way he stood, the way he walk, his every gesture made him look superior in everyway. Everything that came cross him, no matter how important, means nothing compared to him.

''Very well.'' Queen said with a controlled tone. ''You may take your leave'' With that, Meruem turned and gracefully strode pass his mother and personal maid. Making his way back to his room, leaving his mother, his tutor and maid staring in awe.

''Komugi!'' Seyla's call echoed throughout that small house. But no matter how loud she called in that tiny room, no one could hear her.

''Komugi!'' she called her daughter again. Entering every room that was empty except for a couple of important furniture. Seeing that her daughter was not in any room. Seyla strode outside their tiny garden. She placed her hands at the sides of her mouth, creating a hollow to amplify her voice.

''Komugi!'' She repeated the same thing all over again. The bush just near her suddenly rustled. It caught her attention that forced her to turn towards it. But after a few moments, she knew there was only one thing that was coming from it's other side. Behind the bush came her daughter. Her short hair was already in tangles as the band on the left side that held it hung desperately on a few strands. Her dress was a total mess. The skirt was filled with scratches and was torned by the twigs and branches that probably caught it. Leaves and dirt also clung to the dress and her face. Seyla's gaze went down to her daughter's hand, who held an old battered gungi board, the other hand held a small brown pouch that contained the pieces. She returned her gaze to her daughter's face. Dirt brushed her left cheek, her lips were curled downwards, and her eyes, her eyes that remained closed except for some times that she catches Komugi open them. She only had a few glimses of her pale blue eyes. It remained a mystery to her on why her daughter kept her eyes close. Even if Komugi insisted that she was blind, as her mother, Seyla does not believe this. Instead, she just let her daughter keep up with this act. Positive that as Komugi will grow up, she will open those blue eyes again to the world. Seyla crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her right feet on the ground. Waiting for her daughter's explanation. Sensing her mother's impatience. Komugi ducked her head.

''I-I'm sorry'' came the apology from her whispered voice. Seyla sighed and dropped her hands to her side. Closing the distance between her and her daughter. She raised her hand to wipe some of the dirt off her daughter's face.

''The next time, answer me when I call ok?'' she said to her. Komugi ducked her head even more. Thinking earlier that her mother might be upset with her. But shockingly she wasn't.

''O-okay'' her reply was short. Seyla took Komugi's hand and walked with her daughter back in the house. Komugi remained silent with her eyes close. Other senses became very sharp when she wrap herself in eternal darkness. Even if she can't see a thing, her other senses makes her see. She could hear hundreds of noises chatter in that silent forest. The creak at the wooden floor welcomed her first step at the house. The familiar scent of it, wood and pine, lingered in her nose, accompanied by the sweet smell of simmering potato soup. She could tell that the reason her mother had called her was that because lunch was ready. The growl in her stomach earlier had told her that it was lunch time. That was why she decided to go home, not because her mother had called her. She only heard her when she had come a fair distance from the house. Earlier, she was by that little opening a few miles away from the house and was a bit closer to the mansion. The reason she goes there everytime she gets an opportunity was because it was the only place she can play gungi. Playing gungi was the only thing she was good at. She could even play for 3 days straight, can even sleep while sitting with the gungi board in front of her. It Was the only thing that she knows how to do right. Well she could do a bit of house work, but it involves touching the things itself like washing the dishes, wiping the furniture and preparing the table for dinner.

Her mother was a servant at the mansion of the Chime family, she was too in fact. But because of her disability, she just assists her mother in her work. Three times. That was the number of times she had got in the mansion. Another reason was she liked going to that small opening was, aside from the peace and quiet, there was not a soul in sight that enables her to open her eyes and behold the beauty of that magical garden. She memorized every turn and step needed to go there, it was easy, even if she kept her eyes closed. Unknown by everyone, she just acts blind. Just to keep her eyes closed. She didn't want to see people's faces and their emotions. It pained her to see the disappointment in her parents' eyes after her first failure. That happened years ago, her first time at the mansion. She had accidentally dropped the plates she carried while preparing the dinning table. People all around her had stopped just to stare at her mistake. Trying to clean up the mess she had made, she picked up the pile of broken glass at her feet. But the sharp point of it only pierced her hands, blood oozing out from her wounds. That earned more glances of disappointments and accusations from prying eyes. So instead of crying like a helpless child, even at that age, she closed her eyes to block away the painful images that threatened to post itself in her young mind. Acting as if a tiny piece of fragment had flew into her eyes. She was instantly taken away from the mansion to treat her injuries. But she refused to open her eyes again. From that moment on, people knew that she had lost her sense of eyesight. She was lucky the mistress and the young master had not witnessed her failure, if that had been, she and her parent's would have been kicked out from the Chime estate, with not even a single penny left for them. Also because of her injury, the other servants who had witnessed what she had done kept it secret. That was why everyone stared at her accusingly at that time.

It was hard at first. To not to be able to see anything. But one can take alternatives until they can be able to adapt. So whenever she walked unfamiliar routes, she half-opens her eyes to take a peak. Memorizing that area in one instant. Komugi only opens her eyes when she was alone or playing gungi.

''Komugi'' Her mother's voice caught her attention, pulling her from her trail of thought.

''I'll be heading back to the mansion after lunch. So you best stay here in the house ok? For someone with your condition, you need to stay here understand?'' Seyla said to her. Komugi ducked her head.

''Yes mother'' was her short reply. They both continued their meal in silence, with Komugi still keeping her eyes closed. Komugi was alone all the time, but she didn't mind it. Although there was something in her that was searching for something that she didn't know what. Something that she feels would make her entire being complete. The reason why she was born. After her mother had left and made sure that there was nobody except her. Komugi slowly opened her eyes, revealing a pair of pale blue eyes. It was rare for her to see her small house. The small table, 3 wooden stools and a room with one rickety bed with no pillow and just two thin sheets to cover them on a cold night. Her eyes searched the tiny room for the corner where she had left her gungi board and pieces. When her eyes saw it, she immediately took it with one hand and strode towards the door. Before she pushed it open, she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and carefuly went out the door. Walking back to her silent paradise.

Meruem stood by the window of his room. The window had a great view, overlooking the entire Chime estate.

His land.

His property.

His belongings.

Everything that was seen, from the mansion, to the lands and even servants was his. He was treated like a king in his own castle. He had everything he could wish for. But why did he still feel empty? He was longing for something that even he did not know. Was it something important? Was it a thing? If yes then what? If it was a person then who was it? If it was a place then where does he have to go? Even his hand felt blank, as if it was looking for something that he had held for so long, but he didn't even know what it was. The solitude he had made for himself was just time for thinking. It upsets him to think how he did not understand his own feelings. Scanning his room for his cap. The only belonging that he wanted for himself. He found it, hanging on a coat rack. He swiped it with one moment and slapped it on his head the next. He didn't bother asking for permission to go out. He just strode pass each person he sees. Not speaking one word, even to his own mother who kept asking him as to where he was going. Straight, he went outside. The mid afternoon sun burned through his clothes, making it hot. But the summer breeze cooled it with it's soft whispers. The trees everywhere he sees were dancing with the wind. Nature's song whispered in his ears, the tweeting of the birds, the gurgle of the waters of the fountain, the buzz of every insect that flew. The beauty of nature didn't baffle him to the point where he would just sit around all day admiring it.

No.

Nature's silence was the only thing he wanted from it. What he needed. It was enough for him. Meruem walked silently as he went deeper and deeper into the woods of his own land. Seeking his own silent sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy christmas and new year guys!**

**And. . . Yeah, I know Komugi's condition here is quite weird. But weirder things happen everyday, even in real life, trust me (I just saw one earlier before posting this).**

**Anyhoo, you guys can write suggestions in the reviews, at least I could change some parts while there's still a chance to do it. Hehe. . . And forgive me for making them kids here *bows on the floor and helds out arms facing upwards* , the original Komugi and Meruem were kinda young too (especially Meruem who was just born recently) so it kinda looked promising and cute for me if they were kids, but I'm gonna put a part where they're older, though I'm not gonna say what part. *evil grin***


	4. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

_'A blinding white light welcomed her as she slowly opened her eyes. She could see nothing except for that grotesque hand that held hers. She felt herself stiffen at the sight. Fear crept at the back of her mind. This hand belonged to a monster. A monster whose body was vaguely seen because of that light. Only the arm was visibile. But why did the hand held hers in a careful and gentle way? Like he was holding a tiny fragile glass that would break at the barest touch if not careful. Realizing it sent the fear away and was replaced by butterflies, fluttering in her stomach. She had never felt that way before. Never been treated by anyone with care like this. . . This. . .monster had been treating her. _

_No wait! _

_The word 'monster' was not appropriate to describe the hand's owner. She felt and knew, deep within her that this was not a monster, but a person. A person who treated her like a fragile glass. A person who valued her and made her feel important. She was surprised when her hand voluntary let go of the hold and slid away from the hand that held hers. Knowing that this was a person made her feel at ease. But why did she slip away from it's hold? Why did she condemned herself away from it's gentle grasp? From the reasurance and security it gave her? Even she did not know the answer._

_''Komugi'' a matured male voice called her name. Deep and authoritative. It seemed emotionless, but she could sense the confusion and worry in it. She didn't recognize whose voice it was but it seemed familiar. Like she had been hearing that voice her whole life. It seemed that, That voice was the thing that she had been seeking for. The reason for her being. The thing that would make that puzzle in her heart complete. . .'_

* * *

><p>Komugi sat up slowly, waking up from a weird dream. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep at the peacefulness of that tiny oval garden. Propping one hand to the ground to balance herself, she raised her other hand to rub off the sleep from her still closed eyes. Slowly, she opened them to that magical place. Light colors of green, blue, pink and lavender mixed with one another, creating that harmony in colors that filled that tiny, oval garden had welcomed her awakening. She smiled wryly at it. Komugi had considered this her paradise. It was a secluded and unknown place where she can be alone with her gungi board. She finally sat up straight, brushing some of the dirt that stuck themselves to her dress. Her eyes suddenly looked down, seeing that the gungi board was still where she left it a while ago. A game between an invisible opponent was still unfinished. She reached down and took a white gungi piece.<p>

''1-6-1 pawn'' Komugi muttered to herself as she placed the piece on the board. Even though she can see the board, she could not help but mutter every move she make while playing. Ever since she learned how to play gungi, she always mutter the moves she makes.

''3-1-2 archer'' again, she muttered to herself. Her mind suddenly was invaded by that blur, weird dream. It was not the first time she had that dream. While growing up, she always had that dream. Something that she had not told anyone, even her parents. But at some times, the dream was a bit different. In the other ones, there was a woman in white. A very beautiful woman she had ever seen. Though the woman's lips were moving, as if talking, the words came out were inaudible. A tiny smile was seen on the woman's lips before a blinding light takes over as she wakes up. She had this idea that the dreams were a part of her life. Not in this, but in the past. She got this idea from her mother. Her mother had always believed in the afterlife and the past lives. At first she had thought that this were just stories told by her mother at bedtime. But when the dreams had begun to visit her, she had started to think that it may be proof to it.

Or the dreams may be hints to what her future is. The key to her future. Or, Maybe she was destined to be eatened by a monster, since that hand clearly belonged to something aside from a human. Komugi continued to think about the dreams as she placed more and more gungi pieces on the board. Playing to herself.

* * *

><p>Meruem had strolled a bit farther away from the mansion. But he didn't care. As a child, he had already memorized the land just by looking at it from his window, even if he hadn't visited the place itself. It would be like he had a map of it, burned in his mind. Meruem just kept walking. His destination was unknown. He just continued to walk just to amuse himself. Meruem's mind flew to places in oblivion. Searching for the answer to his question.<p>

What was the reason why he was here in this world?

People around him always say that he was destined to be a great leader, but was it really the correct answer? Deep within him, something was telling him that it was not the reason why he was here. That made him intrigued, challenged if he might say so.

But would it satisfy him when he finds it?

Even he is confused by what he was feeling. From afar, he had seen light peeking from between the trees of that dense woods as he raised his head. An opening was in sight.

''4-3-1 spy'' that soft murmur had caught his attention. Stopping him from his tracks. Jerking his head to the left, that murmur was followed by a faint 'clack' of something hard against a wood. Immediately he had activated his zetsu. Whether it was danger or anything bizzare, he didn't care. He was going to sneak up on it. Meruem had already learned the 4 principles of nen. According to the water divination Pitou had made him do, he was a specialist. He had a strong aura for a child that made people admire him. Clinging to him even more. He didn't mind having people admire and serve loyalty to him like he was some sort of king, it made him feel like he had the power to dominate anything and anyone. Because of his incredible amount of nen, Pouf had insisted him to create an ability for his nen, so not to waste it. But he didn't care, he didn't want to waste his time to do something he didn't want to do. He had a powerful nen, but no ability. That was something that was not worth to be bothered with. But at least he had taken the hunter's exam and passed it with flying colors. Because of his zetsu, it was easy for him to creep towards the person. Like a predator to his prey, he silently glided through the ground, making his footsteps as loud as a whisper. Little by little, behind a thin wilted bush, the head of the person was slightly seen.

It was white.

Meruem continued to stare at the white ball with caution and calculating eyes until slowly, the face and body was revealed to him. He stopped just behind the bush, staring at the petite young girl who was playing with a board game. The girl was facing towards the opening to his right, keeping him out of her line of vision. That made Meruem's observation of her possible. The girl was probably his age, with short ruffled white hair and was tucked in two pony tails at her nape. She wore a slightly dirty pink dress contrasted by her yellow sleeves that reached up to her wrist. The board she was playing was in a much worser condition. The board was already dark in color, spots of thick dirt that cannot be removed was evident in some parts of it, the board also looked rotten because of the years it had lived being played and probably it had been soaked in water a couple of times in the past. At least the game pieces were in good shape. He had never seen that girl before.

'she may be an intruder' he thought. But he also considered the fact that she may be a child of one of their servants, one of his servants as well. But he have not seen her in the mansion, nor the gardens or everywhere. Just now and here was the first time he saw her, and yet why did he had that strange feeling he had already seen her somewhere?

''3-5-1 general'' the girl's silent murmur accompanied the gentle clack of the game piece on the board took back his attention. Meruem looked at the other side of the board, across the girl. But no one was there, just a pile of dirt, mounded in a form of a minature hill. The girl was playing with herself.

Alone.

Slowly, he had removed his zetsu, Releasing a breath in the process. With just a glance, he knew that the girl had no knowlege about nen. But then the girl suddenly went rigid, instantly closing her pale blue eyes. As quickly as he had lowered his zetsu, Meruem activated it back immediately. Trying to keep hidden and to keep the young girl from leaving. But the girl had quickly rose on her feet. That made Meruem stand from his hiding place.

In the middle of her game, Komugi felt a presence and heard a faint release of breath. That instantly made her close her eyes. Succumbing to the dark abyss once again, heightening her other senses. She may not know how to use nen, but her senses were as effective as a regular en. In the darkness, she discovered a person, hidden behind the bush by her right. The person was bigger than her by half a feet, clearly it was a kid. The kid was in a near crouch position as it stared at her direction.

'oh no!' she thought. That kid had been there, probably longer than she suspected. Knowing that, she rose to her feet. Nothing on her mind but the thought to leave as soon as she can. As soon as she got up, she turned and ran, opening her eyes to peek just a bit to help her escape unscathed. Leaving the only gungi board she owned.

From crouching, Meruem changed his position and stood. He went out of his hiding place, and placed his hands in his pocket. He suddenly lost the urge to keep the girl from leaving. But it was an odd behaviour he got from the girl.

'why did she run?' Meruem thought to himself as he stared at the direction she had disappeared into. Meruem stopped, a few inches away from the board and looked down. He had no intention on following the young girl, since his attention was taken by the board at his feet. Intrigued by it. He knelt down on the ground and took a game piece, staring at it intently. He then looked at the direction where the girl had disappeard.

'Does she have no plan to retrieve her things?' Meruem thought to himself. After a few moments, he had concluded that she has no plans of returning. He scooped up the game pieces and placed them on the brown pouch he found just beside the board. With one hand, he held the pouch and the board, strolling back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>''Young master! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!'' Youpi exclaimed as he examined the boy. After a few minutes of walking, Meruem had arrived back at the mansion. Keeping the board he had taken with him. He was already in the garden, a few yards away from the front door when everyone, except his mother, came running towards him. Three figures was the first ones to approach him. Pitou, Pouf and Youpi, his personal body guard. They crowd him with concerned and worried looks as if he had been missing for days rather than hours.<p>

''where have you been? We've been worried sick!''

''you should have asked for company young master! What could have happened if you had not returned?''

''why have you not answered our calls?''

Questions were shot at him but never did he answer one. He just stared at them as he continued to walk. Pitou stared at the boy, Making sure that he was not harmed. The only thing different on him was that battered game board he held and a dirty old looking pouch. Pouf was walking beside her. Taking his own observation of the young master as well.

''Pouf'' Meruem called his tutor.

''Yes, young master'' Pouf shot straight beside Meruem, walking with him in the same pace. Meruem stared at him blankly from the corner of his eye, then he diverted his gaze back to his path.

''give me all the rule book of this game.'' he said, not looking at Pouf. Pouf saw the battered gungi board Meruem held in between his left arm and side, his hand held the pouch that contained the game pieces. Pouf eyed it for a second before giving his answer.

''very well, I shall be bringing it all up to your room.''

''No, just place it on the library's table'' Meruem said as he strode pass the porch and in the door. Pitou, Pouf and Youpi remained, standing by the door still, their gazes following Meruem.

''of course young master. Also I will be bringing a new set of that game too.'' Pouf said. Meruem was already a couple of feet inside when he stopped.

''what for?'' he asked. His voice was dangerously authoritative. Pouf went rigid at the sound, but he continued on.

''Well, it's just that the gungi board you hold is in bad condition. I would want to exchange it for a new one'' Meruem stared at Pouf from the corner of his eye. The latter stood his ground, still in a low bow.

'So that is what the game's name is, gungi.' That was what Meruem thought. Battered or not, it doesn't bother him.

If that girl could play with it in it's condition, then why can't him?

Besides, there was something about that girl that aroused an unknown sensation in him. It was as if he was challenged by her. He wanted to challenge her with this game. And he would do it the way she does.

''that won't be necessary, I want this board'' he said before continuing to walk towards his room. Leaving everyone in their places.

* * *

><p>Komugi sat silent as Seyla continued to pour more soup on her bowl. Nightfall had came and the stars were peaking behind the clouds. Hours had already passed since the incident earlier but the gungi board still occupied her mind. When she fled away from that stranger in the woods, she had forgotten her only gungi board behind. She had already reached her house when she had remembered what she had forgotten, instantly returning to that place. Only to her surprise, the gungi board and pieces were gone.<p>

'my only board, gone. I'm sorry dad' Komugi apologized to herself. She felt distraught knowing she had lost her only treasure. It was a treasure to her because it was her only gungi board which her late father had owned, who was given to him by his father. Her grandfather said to him that the gungi board was owned by his aunt, her grand aunt, and was a great gungi master, even though blind. According to her father, his aunt (which he had not met in the past and just heard stories about her) died in an unknown reason around some countries that time, including East Gorteau. Her grandfather was already in Zaban city when he found out about his sister's death. So she only knew about her in stories. Also, her father had said to her that she was named after her grand aunt because she strongly resembled her. Knowing that her grandaunt was a master at gungi, that interested her into playing and mastering it too. Only, she just plays with her father and nobody else. After her father had died, she had no one to play to. And now, she had nothing to play with since she had lost her gungi board.

''You're awfully quiet today'' commented Seyla who noticed her daughter's silence. Her daughter had been quiet eversince she came home earlier from work. Usually, Komugi would chatter for a bit about what she had done that day, especially if it was about her gungi board. Which she had not seen in it's usual place. That worried her.

''where's the gungi board?'' she asked her daughter. Komugi flustered and fidget in her seat. Not knowing how to answer her mother about the lost gungi board. If she lied, it will only prolong the time of her punishment. The truth will still reveal itself eventually, so why not say it now?

''I-I. . . Lost it'' she stumbled with her words. When nervous, she never fails to stutter her sentences, she even mistakes her grammars and choice of words. Seyla eyed her for a moment. So that was the reason why her daughter was quiet. At least with the gungi board gone, Komugi can start practicing doing some of the housework.

''That's ok'' Seyla murmured to ease off her daughter's tension. Komugi's shoulder slumped from it's rigid raise earlier. She had held her breath after she had admitted the truth, even ready to be punished. But after hearing her mother's comment, she felt at ease.

''with the board gone, you can try helping me with my work at the mansion'' Seyla suggested. She knew that her daughter didn't really like going to the mansion, but what would Komugi do here alone, now that her only past time was gone? Seyla would just convince her bit by bit. Komugi dropped her spoon quietly at the bowl and shuffled on her seat. Clearly uncomfortable on where this conversation was going.

No!

She didn't want to go back to that mansion! Maybe if it was outside it was ok, but it was a different issue when it comes to inside the mansion itself where it becomes a sea of dangerous fragility . In other words, that mansion is full of expensive, fragile furniture, waiting for her to slip up and break them. It was too dangerous for her to be there. At least that was what she believed.

''I-I don't think I want to go IN the mansion, will it be ok if I helped you in the garden duty?'' Komugi asked her mother, hoping that she will approve the request she gave. Seyla looked at her daughter for a moment.

''ok, you can'' she answered Komugi. At least it was a start, Komugi can practice doing things right, and maybe, just maybe. Seyla hoped that her daughter would cease that blind act of hers. Not for her own sake, but for the sake of living normally.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the delay! Extended Vacation was fun but what greeted me afterwards wasn't! That good for nothing boat! I'm still a bit groggy of motion sickness!_**

**_So. . . That's it for their first meeting! So much for their first impression. . . But that scene had been playing non-stop in my mind, screaming ''pick me! Pick me for their first meeting!'' so I just slapped it in the story._**

**_To those who were expecting something more and different, I apologize for disappointing you guys! *sits on ground and bows*_**

**_And special mention to xXxRizahawkeyexXx for the wonderful reviews on each chapter, and to the rest who made their reviews (even if it was a few, not that I'm complaining, I'm actually grateful!). It really is flattering and motivating, I always look forward to reading more reviews and feedbacks, and I hope you guys will keep on supporting the story. Thanks a million!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The cold chill of the air in that room sent goosebumps running up and down her spine. The hair at the back of her neck rose like a porcupine's spikes whenever danger threatens it. But this was no danger. Just another soul waiting for a decision to make whether it will stop or continue on to the next life. With a sigh, Yule stood from the couch she was happily lazing on. She wondered when will she get her next day off?

Her last was a thousand years ago, and it was just for a day! How she would give anything to have a break, even just for an hour. The white door opened, revealing a guy in white, with a blue Barret and black pants, his hair was as white as his long sleeve shirt.

'he's gorgeous' that was what Yule thought of when she saw him.

'too bad you're already dead, Kite' again she thought.

Confusion was evident in Kite's face. Almost everyone who came through the door had the same expression. If it was possible, Yule would have taken a picture of every soul who had a funny face when confused. But, there were some who came in scared, a few came in with smiles on their faces. Those souls who smiles are the ones who are ready for death when they were still alive.

''Where am I?'' Kite's question took her mind back that was starting to drift off into the abyss. Like every soul who came in the crossing, Yule explained to Kite the rules. Even maybe in sleep, she could recite it without fail. That speech was already in her mind, heart and soul. Never will she forget it, it was already a part of her being.

''so, what do you choose?'' Yule asked him. Kite went silent, thinking deeply for his answer. Yule just continued to stare at him again. Souls who came to the crossing are given a choice, it is to rest for eternity or to change what they had done in the past. That was the reason for the judge and pass doors. The souls who chose the judge door were the ones who were ready to anything, paradise or damnation. Those souls who chooses the pass door are the ones who wants to finish what they have left on Earth or to change their fate in the judge door by changing their attitude in the next life. If it was in ratio, it would be 2:8, 2 for the former, 8 for the latter. Kite's gaze towards the judge door caught her attention.

'please let him decide already. . ' she pleaded in her mind. From the judge door, Kite's gaze diverted towards the pass.

''I would like. . . '' he started. Cutting off his speech as if he still wasn't sure of his decision.

'' . . . the pass'' he added, still standing and staring at the pass door.

''Very well.'' Yule replied, but then something popped in her mind that informed her of a minor set back to the situation.

''Wait!'' she called when Kite moved towards the door.

''there is one problem.'' she said that took Kite's full attention that made him face her again.

''Your body is being manipulated by someone using nen. I'm afraid you will be born in another body in the next life. A different one than the body you once had. Will that bother you?'' Yule explained. Once a soul comes to the crossing, their body remains on Earth, but will disappear once the soul is reborn. But since Kite's body is being used, he will need to have a new body.

Thinking deeply, Kite had made up a decision.

''If I pass through this door, I will have a new life'' Kite said, explaining what he had understood.

''But,'' he cutted his sentence off again. That was making Yule even more impatient.

''would having a different body in a new life matter?'' that was Kite's answer before he sauntered off towards the pass door. Not even a glimse back to see Yule's amused expression. The man was smart. He could easilly understand the situation. He gives himself to anything if the cause was right. That was a good thing, but it was also the cause of his death.

Once again, light illuminated the entire room as Kite opened the door. Light bright enough for a regular person to flinch at first sight. But Yule had seen that light, a million times before, and a million times more in the near future. She just stood there, rigid as a statue. Waiting for the light to be sucked in by the door as it closes. Kite disappeared into the light, reborned as a new person. The only difference was, those who were reborn into the world as a chimera ant will may have all of their memories from their previous life, some will have partial and some will have none. But Yule was absolutely sure Kite will be one of the first choice.

That chimera ant reborn phenomenon was a problem she needs to discuss with the others. It may cause some damage. The good thing was, those who regain their memories in the past couldn't remember their memory of the crossing. But still, there was a gnawing anxiety at the back of her brain that she just couldn't shake off. When silence filled the room again, she felt a chilling sensation ran up her neck again.

''damn it! Why does it have to be this cold whenever a soul comes?'' she muttered through gritted teeth.

''because souls are dead, and they are already cold corpses'' that reply from a male voice came from behind her all of a sudden. But she was not surprised by his arrival. Instead, she just glared at him from her side.

''East'' she muttered the guy's name as she looked at him from top to bottom. East, a guardian of another crossing like herself. His silver hair was shaggy, eyes were in deep turquoise, white long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his long, white pants reached the soles of his bare feet. East was just as pale as her. There were actually 8 guardians and 7 crossings on Earth, each guardian was equally given 1/7 of the world's population, having a list of all the same souls who will come to them in the next life and so on. East's smug smile warmed the entire room, he clicked his tongue and winked at her.

''Bingo! Hi Yule! Been a long time!'' he exclaimed. East was the only weird and jolly guardian who wasn't really serious towards his job. It was because he wasn't stressed out of his job, instead he always had something to amuse himself with. Like one time when he let some of the souls stay with him in the crossing and play cards. He was reprimanded by what he had done, so he changed it. Right now, from what she heard from the other guardians, East was filling up the entire crossing room with souls before he would explain the rules.

''You know you're gonna get in trouble with what you're doing'' she said as she strode towards the entrance door. East's brows collided, but a tiny smile was slightly seen in his lips. Clearly he was acting naive and innocent.

''wadda 'ya mean by that?'' that earned another glare from Yule.

''you know what I mean East. Stocking up the souls in the crossing is bad, especially when they cross the doors at the same time. The birthrate will shoot up abnormally or this will cause a major decrease in the population. You know that already! Also, leaving the crossing will have a penalty'' she said, clearly getting more and more agitated.

''Oi! I'm not having a penalty! And for your information, I've already changed! I'm not stocking the souls up, I'm doing my job properly 'ya know!'' East cried out.

''then why are you here then? Can't you see I'm busy?!'' she countered. The chilling sensation intensified. If it was a door bell, it would have been ringing nonstop.

''I was sent here by Him'' East's last word was enough to shake Yule. Among the 8 guardians, only one was their leader, the guardian of the guardians, Him.

''why?'' was the only short reply Yule could give. She was nervous all of a sudden. Her heart hammered her chest. Him would either send another guardian to be his messenger or show up in a bright light and say the reasons of his visit.

Never, not even once, was she able to see Him's true form. He would just appear as a silhouette to them. Only his voice would just be heard. The messages Him would always give will be either good news or bad news. She hoped it was the former.

''Him sent me here to tell you that were having a meeting a couple of years from now'' he said.

'Oh! So it was neither of the two.' Yule sighed in relief. Relaxing her tensed body.

So a meeting was in order. At least, she can open up the topic about the chimera ants. In the crossing, the time was different, so when East said a couple of years, it would mean hours or days in the crossing. It would always depend on the crossing's time.

''ok'' Yule said in answer. Looking at East in silence. The latter stared at her also but with a smug smile on his lips.

''hey! Since we're gonna have a meeting, we're gonna see the twins again. Are you up to that?'' East taunted. Just thinking about the twins made her head ache. Lune and Sol were the other two guardians aside from Rane, Tide and Space. Those two were the most irritating ones making East second in her list. Yule groaned and rubbed her temple. Closing her eyes to ease off her tension.

''I just really hope that the meeting would be over fast. I don't wanna hang around those two noise makers any longer than necessary'' she said, recalling the previous meetings when the twins always sees each other and starts fighting. But then a second later they would be laughing together and playing pranks. With her as their victim. That is what irritates her.

''hehe! I think I'm gonna have fun during the meeting'' East said that took her full attention. She jerked her head towards his direction.

''and what do you mean by that!?'' she snapped, glaring at East like some sort of killer towards his victim. East backed up slowly, taking one step back at a time, his hands were open in front of him. An uneasy but taunting smile on his lips.

''nothing Yule.'' East said, his movement stopped. His smile widened.

''I just thought I would bring a camera during the meeting so that I could take a picture of a monster rampaging the twins!'' with that he skipped a step back and disappeared in a wink of an eye that left Yule in anger. She gruffed in irritation and turned to unlock the entrance door she had locked earlier with a snap of her finger. She'll get her revenge eventually, but first, she had some work to do.

* * *

><p>After countless souls have passed, another one came that made her even more irritated and impatient. A mood that made her gloomy during Pitou and the others' arrival, which was going to happen a few hours from then. The new comer was no other than Chairman Netero himself, looking not surprised but rather amused. He stepped inside the room and scanned the entire room. His expression was still amused but it had a tinge of curiosity in it.<p>

''So this is where we go when we die, is this hell? It's not as hot as I had imagined it would be.'' Netero's comment was just above whisper, but it had reached Yule's ears like it was spoken using a megaphone. Then he eyed the doors next.

'how dare he call this hell?!' Yule thought as she stared grimly at Netero who was nonchalantly examining everything that was in that room. As if there was something he would see aside from a vacant room.

''don't compare my place to that inferno wasteland that gives eternal damnation!'' Yule hissed at Netero.

''You are in the crossing, this where you will choose whether you will go back to the real world with a new life or GO TO HELL'' Yule intended to sound sarcastic at the last part. The thing she hates most is when cool and calm souls who knew that they had died mistakes the crossing room as hell. The crossing room was her home. As well as her work place. So she doesn't give a damn if she had to argue with someone older.

Even though she's the one who was older.

Netero did not looked moved at her sarcasm, instead he still looked as amused as ever.

''did someone weird ever came here before me?'' Netero asked.

''other than you? No. There's no other weird soul that came here.'' Yule answered. With that as her response, Netero stayed silent for a moment.

If he was the first of them two who came here, then he might as well go first and wait down in hell. He was absolutely sure that the king of the Chimera ants will be joining him there.

Soon.

By that time, he would like to ask for another round of their fight. He was an opponent Netero had never encountere before, their fight even cost him his life. Netero turned his attention to the doors, looking left and right.

''which of these doors will lead me to hell?'' he asked. Yule almost smirked at his question. This old man was pretty sure he was going to hell, but that decision has to be made by the judge door, not him. Yule stood straight and raised an arm. She pointed the Judge door. With that gesture, Netero eyed the judge door for a moment. He swung his body towards that direction and took a step forward, closing the distance between him and the Judge door in a flash. He took a quick glance at Yule to see her reaction. But the woman remained silent as she continued to glare at him. Netero pressed a button that automatically slid the Judge door open. Unlike the pass door, endless darkness filled the place beyond the door. It was an abyss. A bottomless pit of oblivion. If a normal and unready soul saw this, he would back away in fear. But this old timer was not normal. He was a monster in his life. An insane monster that the world feared out of respect. Netero smirked. Ready as he'll ever be. He took a step forward and disappeared into the darkness. The judge door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay! More crossing room moments! I just love Yule's attitude, don't you? _**

**_So. . . Yeah. . . I'm late. Again! Sorry about that. I was uh. . . I was busy! *dodges flying objects* Okay! Okay! I'm telling! I'm telling! I was slacking off. There! *head gets smacked*_**

**_Explanation! Yea right! Almost forgot about that one. . . This particular scene took place BEFORE Meruem and the others ''passed'' the crossing. It was when Kite died and Chairman Netero too. _**

**_SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! Did you guys notice how Togashi likes to kill the good characters in the story? I'm not saying good as in holy good but the good as in 'bad-ass' great! I really noticed it after Kite had died, not to mention when chairman Netero and Gotoh had followed next. Ugh! I swear! I'm gonna go beserk here! *gruffs* anyways, This was suppose to be a special chapter inspired (or rather nagged) by my brother, but then, I saw a potential of it to be a part of the main plot. So there, I slammed it in! Nyahaha!_**

**_Reviews please people? *puppy eyes*_**


End file.
